maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Pathfinder
Pathfinder is a special branch of the Bowman Explorer class. Story The Pathfinder was originally a regular Explorer, and was a close friend of Athena Pierce. However, she always had an affinity for ancient relics, and sought after their powers. One day, she stumbled upon a mysterious cave near Henesys, where she found an entire research lab, which led her into the ancient ruins of Partem, located deep underground. The clues led her to a mysterious box, containing a very ancient and powerful relic. However, the relic was cursed, and a huge monster appeared and attacked her. The powerful curse stole her powers from her, and, equipped with a mysterious Ancient Bow, she must learn more about the ancient relic to overcome the curse and gain back her powers. Class Specifics Job Advancements 1st Job Advancement You will begin at Level 1. Complete the tutorial quests and reach Level 10, and then accept the quest displayed as a light-bulb over your head. 2nd Job Advancement At Level 30, click on the light-bulb above your head. During the monologue, you harness more of the Relic's power, allowing you to overcome some of the side effects of the curse. Afterward, you will advance to 2nd Job. 3rd Job Advancement At Level 60, click on the light-bulb above your head. You will be teleported to an area near Perion, where you will discover that the owner of the research lab was a man named Kirston. Afterward, you will advance to 3rd Job. 4th Job Advancement At Level 100, click on the light-bulb above your head. You will be teleported to an area in Aquarium's Deep Sea, where you will discover another trace of the Relic. You will be teleported into the ancient ruins of Partem, where the relic's soul will explain to you the purpose of the relic, the identity of those who seek its power, and why you should protect it at all costs. You are then designated the guardian of the relic. Afterward, you will advance to 4th Job. 5th Job Advancement For information on the 5th Job Advancement, visit this page. Gallery Artwork NPCArtwork Pathfinder (Female 1).png|NPC Artwork of Pathfinder (female) NPCArtwork Pathfinder (Female 2).png|NPC Artwork of Pathfinder (female) NPCArtwork Pathfinder (Female 3).png|NPC Artwork of Pathfinder (female) NPCArtwork Pathfinder (Female 4).png|NPC Artwork of Pathfinder (female) NPCArtwork Pathfinder (Female 5).png|NPC Artwork of Pathfinder (female) NPCArtwork Pathfinder (Female 6).png|NPC Artwork of Pathfinder (female) NPCArtwork Pathfinder (Female 7).png|NPC Artwork of Pathfinder (female) NPCArtwork Pathfinder (Male 1).png|NPC Artwork of Pathfinder (male) NPCArtwork Pathfinder (Male 2).png|NPC Artwork of Pathfinder (male) NPCArtwork Pathfinder (Male 3).png|NPC Artwork of Pathfinder (male) NPCArtwork Pathfinder (Male 4).png|NPC Artwork of Pathfinder (male) NPCArtwork Pathfinder (Male 5).png|NPC Artwork of Pathfinder (male) NPCArtwork Pathfinder (Male 6).png|NPC Artwork of Pathfinder (male) NPCArtwork Pathfinder (Male 7).png|NPC Artwork of Pathfinder (male) ClassArtwork Pathfinder (Overseas).png|Overseas artwork of Pathfinder ClassArtwork Pathfinder (MSEA).jpg|MSEA artwork of Pathfinder Selection buttons Videos 메이플스토리 어드벤처 티저영상 한번 노린건 놓치지 않아 - 메이플스토리 '패스파인더' Ep1. 패스파인더, 고대 유물에 매료된 모험가 MapleStory - Adventure Episode 1. Pathfinder, The Explorer Attracted by Relics|English subtitles EP2. 고대 유물의 저주 MapleStorySEA Be the Pathfinder 【メイプルストーリー】パスファインダーPV Trivia *Lore-wise (and according to the official videos and trailers), The Pathfinder is a female. However, you can create a male one as well. Category:Classes Category:Explorers Category:Special Explorers Category:Bowmen